mi verdadero yo
by haru no bara
Summary: Siempre he mostrado aquella parte a todos ocultando lo que realmente soy… sé que aquello es para mí bienestar pero me gustaría que aquella persona…aquella persona que me he enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vi mire más allá lo que ve en mí, quiero que vea a mi verdadero yo (Kanda x Fem Allen)
1. Chapter 1

Eran las cinco de la mañana mientras lentamente unos ojos grises iban haciendo su aparición para luego cerrarse y acurrucarse en su cálida cama, cosa que no duro mucho

_Tim ya me levanto así que deja de morderme_ mencionaba mientras intentaba que el golem soltara sus cabellos

_ **vamos Allen sabes que lo hace por tu bienestar o quieres que alguien se dé cuenta** _ se escuchaba en su mente, mientras el albino se colocaba se pie dejando ver un tierno pijama de panda

_ya entendí Neah, ya iré a darme un baño_ menciono mientras tomaba sus cosas y se colocaba el gorrito que poseía la vestimenta. Ya cuando salió de su habitación camino lentamente por el pasillo asegurándose que nadie se encontrara en el lugar_ Tim ¿puede ver si no hay nadie?_ le pregunto mientras el golem entraba al baño a verificar que nadie se encontraba, pues era bien sabido que cierta persona tenía fama de despertar temprano y no quería llevarse sorpresas

Ya una vez que su querido amigo reviso todo el lugar sin encontrar ningún sospechoso, el peli plateado iba entrando cerrando consigo la puerta. Lentamente se iba desvistiendo hasta quedar en ropa interior, dirigió sus manos a una venda que se encontraba en su pecho la cual deshacía

_ **sabes ya no creo que puedas ocultarlas con las vendas, pues creo que han crecido**

 **_** creo que tienes razón las vendas ya no están sirviendo de mucho, además también me di cuenta de ese detalle_ mencionaba mientras se veía en el espejo, podía apreciar su cuerpo que sin aquellas ropas mostraban las curvas que poseía, unas caderas anchas y cintura estrecha, unos pechos que imaginaba que debían de ser copa C. Observaba cada detalle al mismo tiempo que Tim se acercaba y sacaba algo de su pelo dejando libre varios mechones plateados, los cuales le llegaban a la mitad de su espalda, ahora si mostraba su verdadero yo, una señorita, una linda mujer que se ocultaba bajo toda aquella ropa de hombre, una linda señorita que la persona que amaba nunca se daría cuenta

_ **vamos Allen será mejor que ingreses al agua y te bañes antes que alguien llegue_** mencionaba mientras esta asentía_ **tranquila mi niña ya verás que ese espadachín idiota se dará cuenta lo que eres en realidad y si no me dejas por unos momentos tomar tu cuerpo para darle una lección por lo ciego que esta**

 **_** jejeje gracias Neah tu sabes cómo animarme, aunque debo de admitir que cuando te escuche por primera vez cuando tenía 5 años realmente pensé que estaba loca

_ **lo se siempre que te hablaba mirabas por todos lados como buscándome, aquellos fueron buenos y graciosos momentos_** mientras la peli plateada hacia un puchero_ **realmente me encariñe contigo aunque eso se supone que no debía de hacerlo, pero al final no lo conseguí, en el transcurso del tiempo y lo que veía gracias a ti me encariñe contigo hasta el punto de no querer que mis recuerdos te destrocen y desaparezcas**

 **_** lo sé por ello te quiero Neah, eres como mi segundo padre desde que recuerdo siempre te preocupaste de aquello, más cuando me lo contaste, sé que pensabas diversos planes para que aquellas memorias no me afectaran pero ambos sabíamos que no podíamos retrasar más y llego el momento que el cambio se hizo presente pero aun así encontraste la forma de que no desaparezca y siguiera viviendo, además de hacer que el proceso no fuera doloroso

_ **claro eres mi niña nunca haría algo como eso, eres mi pequeño angelito que siempre cuidare para que nada ni nadie te haga daño, recuérdalo siempre estaré ya sea para escucharte o para aprender alguna nueva melodía, también recuerda que tienes a Cross**

 **_** si pero su cariño es algo extraño, además que es demasiado sobreprotector

_ **te imaginas cuando se entere que estas enamorada de aquel espadachín idiota creo que será peor que el hermano de tu amiga_** mientras se reía con solo imaginarlo_ **será mejor que salgas** **del agua ya es algo tarde y puede que alguien ya este despierto**

 **_** cierto tienes razón es mejor apresurarme, no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de aquello_ mientras salía rápidamente del baño, tomando una toalla secándose y colocándose nuevamente aquella ropa de hombre y las vendas notando así su pecho algo abultado por lo que se colocó su abrigo, ocultando por momento aquella parte

_ **¿pasa algo Allen?_** pregunto al ver como la albina se había quedado mirando hacia cierta parte

_nada solo que había sentido como si alguien me estuviera observando pero aquello es imposible, ya que no hay nadie_ dijo mientras arreglaba su cabello, ocultándolo estratégicamente con pequeños broches quedando como siempre lo llevaba. Ya listo, viendo que se encontraba con la forma que todos en la orden la conocían salió del lugar en dirección a su habitación

Una vez que se había cerrado la puerta del baño, en el espejo que hace unos momentos se había encontrado la albina, pequeñas marcas de manitos aparecían en conjunto de una risita que lentamente desaparecía en el lugar.

En la habitación de Allen, esta se encontraba secando su cabello y guardando su pijama, pues uno nunca sabe cuándo podían llegar y entrar en su habitación aunque claro está la mantenía bajo llave la mayoría del tiempo, ya que con los tiernos peluches y una que otra cosa adorable que adornaba su habitación sería algo sospechoso si lo llegaran a ver

_ **y bien ¿qué harás después de comer?**

 **_** tenía pensado ir a la ciudad, ya que necesito algunas cosas, sabes que no siempre podre andar con las vendas por lo que tenía planeado comprar un corset o algo parecido además que necesito una que otra cosa

_ **pero y tus amigos, si ellos saben que saldrás ellos también querrán ir**

 **_** Lenalee-chan y Lavi se encuentran en una misión mientras que Kanda no creo que salga por lo que hoy es el momento adecuado para poder comprar algunas cosas

_ **mmm creo que tienes razón, bueno será mejor que comas algo, para poder salir**

Allen cuando vio que todo estaba en orden salió de su habitación en dirección al comedor, al llegar pidió su usual cantidad de comida para luego sentarse en una de las mesas, observando de vez en cuando la espalda de cierta persona que hacia latir fuertemente su corazón. Podía notar que el espadachín se encontraba un poco relajado por lo que supuso que aquello era porque no se encontraba cierto pelirrojo que le encantaba molestarlo. Deicidio comer lento solo para poder seguir mirándolo, aunque esto sea de lejos, ya que sabía que si se acercaba terminaría en una discusión cosa que le frustraba y la entristecía al saber que el espadachín la odiaba

_ _ya se fue, seguro ira a entrenar como siempre_ _ pensaba mientras comía su último dango. Observo cada movimiento que realizaba el peli azul hasta que bajo rápidamente su mirada al darse cuenta que este en la entrada se había girado para ver algo antes de irse_

Ya una vez que había terminado la comida, observo la hora dándose cuenta que estaba con el tiempo justo para poder ir tranquilamente a la ciudad. Dejo los varios platos de comida para luego dirigirse a su habitación

_ **nee Allen-chan como lo harás para ir, sabes que no puedes llegar y entrar a ciertas tiendas vestido como hombre_** mencionaba una vez que se encontraban en la habitación

_de eso no hay problema Neah_ respondió con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una vestimenta que se encontraba escondida en su armario_

Lentamente se sacó el abrigo al igual que la demás ropa de hombre y las vendas, para luego abrir uno de los cajones que se abría solamente con una llave, sacando así un sujetador, el cual al instante se lo coloco, sintiéndolo un poco apretado para luego seguir con un lindo vestido gris, se colocó unas medias largas de color negro y unas botas. Ya lista se dirigió al espejo soltando su cabello colocando un listón negro en el

_ **pero y tu marca si en una de esas hay algún buscador se dará cuenta que eres tu**

 **_** solo si no hago esto_ mientras sacaba maquillaje y comenzaba a aplicarlo desapareciendo completamente la marca_ y para completar_ menciono sacando el abrigo de exorcista más ancho que tenía el cual se colocó escondiendo su rostro tras la capucha viéndose solamente su boca. Cualquier persona que lo viera pensaría que es el, no sospecharían nada, absolutamente nada

_ **mi niña eres bastante inteligente nadie se dará cuenta de esto, bueno démonos prisa_** mientras esta asentía dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para poder salir_

 **Mientras en otro lugar más precisamente en una habitación**

Cierta persona que se encontraba meditando se movía algo inquieto por lo que estaba viendo o soñando

 __en donde me encuentro__ _se preguntaba, caminando por aquel gran bosque el cual solo era iluminado por la luna. Lentamente caminaba atento a todo hasta que llego a un lago en donde hermosas flores de loto se encontraban a todo su esplendor, se acercó a la orilla en podía observar como en el agua mostraba su reflejo. No había ningún ruido en el lugar solo reinaba un escalofriante silencio._

 _Observo nuevamente a su alrededor para luego enfocar su mirada a aquel lago. Todo lo que paso a los pocos segundos fue demasiado rápido. Ahora se encontraba dentro del lago sin poder salir, ya que pareciera como si se hubiera congelado_

 __no podrás salir_ escucho enfocando su vista en donde antes se encontraba. Ahí se encontraba dos pequeñas siluetas, las cuales no podía ver su rostro ya que este se encontraba oculto en una capa, pero por el tamaño y la voz pudo figurar que trataban de dos pequeñas niñas de alrededor de tres a cinco años__

 __ qué diablos quieren y quienes son ustedes_ pregunto intentando salir de aquel lugar, aquellas personas no respondieron solo soltaban una risita __

 __por tu orgullo la lastimaras_

 __y su corazón reiteradas veces romperás_

 __aun así ella te amara pero cuando te des cuenta muy tarde será_

 __muy cerca de ti ella esta_

 __pero muy ciego estas al no darte cuenta de la verdad_

 __muchas cosas pasaran_

 __varias pruebas habrá_

 __posiblemente donde ella morirá_

 __donde tú te arrepentirás_

 __de no haber dicho lo que tu corazón sentirá_

 __aun estas a tiempo de encontrar_

 __a la persona que tu corazón se abrirá_

 __el tiempo ya comenzó_

 __ ¿quién será el ganador?_

 __tú al darte cuenta de la verdad y aceptar lo que hay en tu corazón_

 __o la muerte que lentamente se va acercando a la persona que su corazón ya entrego_

 __solo podemos decir que el juego ya comenzó_ mencionaron al mismo tiempo mientras todo se volvía negro__

_que fue todo eso_ murmuraba todo agitado mirando por todos lados_ solo fue un sueño nada mas

_ ** _jejeje recuerda, este juego contra el tiempo ya comenzó, esperemos que seas el ganador__** se escuchó por toda la habitación mientras pequeñas marcas de manos aparecían en el espejo_


	2. Chapter 2

Prefirió dejar aquello como una simple ilusión lo que hace poco había escuchado y visto, aunque le daba vueltas aquel extraño sueño que había tenido, ¿ella?, no sabía de quien se trataba, ya que al final en la orden negra no había muchas exorcistas, por lo que es él sabía quiénes eran las que conformaban, tampoco había visto a un nuevo exorcista, por lo que no entendía a lo que podía referirse aquel extraño sueño, además si se trataba de alguien que se encontraba cerca y que trataba mal, mejor dicho que lo lastimaba, realmente no se le venía a la mente a nadie, pues básicamente no le dirigía la palabra a nadie de aquel lugar solamente a aquel maldito conejo y al moyashi, eran los únicos que lo hacían enojar pero de ahí que alguno de aquellos dos fueran mujeres… con solo pensarlo una risa se tentaba en salir, puesto que con solo imaginar a uno de ellos con algún vestido o el traje de exorcista femenino era digno de burlarse o que se riera como nunca lo había hecho antes

Se levantó de donde se encontraba decidiendo que todo lo que había pasado y lo que había pensado eran sumamente estúpido, por lo que le tomaría importancia. Tomo su katana para posteriormente abrir la puerta dirigiéndose al área de entrenamiento pero al dar algunos pasos choco con algo que hizo que perdiera en equilibrio, provocando que cayera al suelo con aquella cosa que choco encima de él. Por unos instantes había sentido un agradable calor inundar todo su cuerpo , algo sumamente extraño para él pero lo descarto enseguida al darse cuenta de la persona que se encontraba a horcajadas

_Moyashi levántate maldita sea

_que mi nombre es Allen Bakanda_ menciono viendo directamente a los ojos_

_ **cariño sé que te gustaría estar más en aquella posición pero gracias a ella se ve un poco el vestido, no querrás que él se entere de la verdad cierto_** menciono Neah haciendo que Allen se parara como resorte, tomando todas las bolsas que habían caído, suerte para ella que nada de lo que estas contenían se podía ver. Sin decir otra cosa más salió a paso apresurado hacia su habitación

_ _es mi imaginación o el moyashi se volvió más pequeño_ _ pensaba mientras sin saber porque se encontraba viendo por donde se había ido el menor, pero en un segundo sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al ver como una extraña sombra negra seguía desde una cierta distancia al peli plateado, incrédulo pestaño un poco viendo que no había nada, molestándolo más al darse cuenta que aquello solo había sido una ilusión_

 ** __el tiempo ya comenzó_**

 ** __ ¿quién será el ganador?_**

 ** __tú al darte cuenta de la verdad y aceptar lo que hay en tu corazón_**

 ** __o la muerte que lentamente se va acercando a la persona que su corazón ya entrego_**

Se le vino a la mente aquellas palabras sintiendo al mismo tiempo una opresión en su pecho, no entendía que pasaba, porque se sentía de aquella manera y porque algo le decía que nada bueno pasaría desde que había despertado

 **En cierta habitación**

Se encontraba una albina mirando extrañamente a un conejo de peluche de un tono negro azulado que si lo veías detenidamente pareciera que estuviera enojado

_ ¿será que alguien ha entrado a mi habitación?

_ **no lo creo, ya que esta se encontraba con seguro y la única que tiene la llave eres tú**

 **_** pero este pequeño yo no lo tenía

 **_mmmm puede que te lo allá dejado Road ya sabes que es la única que puede entrar a tu habitación además de su fascinación de realizar aquellos objetos**

_sí creo que puede ser un regalo de parte de ella_ respondió mientras lo dejaba en una repisa justo al lado de un conejito de peluche de color blanco con ojitos grises_ sabes Neah siento que pasara algo

_ **te preocupa lo que te dijo Tyki**

_si, desde que tanto el cómo Road pudieron salir del control del conde nos hemos vuelto como hermanos, más al saber que era mujer

_ **creo que tienes razón te sobre protegen más de lo que Cross ha hecho**

_jejeje, es una lástima que a pesar de haber salido de su control no puedan escapar fácilmente

_ **ya sabes no es tan fácil, más teniendo aquel payaso bastardo, ambos correrían un gran peligro si este se da cuenta que no los tiene en su control, sé que si ese se da cuenta no dudara en torturarlos lentamente para luego matarlos**

 **_** tienes razón ya bastante se arriesgan solo para ver cómo me encuentro o para traerme pequeños obsequios, pero sabes me gustaría que pudieran vivir una vida de tranquilidad realizando lo que tanto les gusta_ murmuro viendo una linda cajita musical de color azul con detalles en plateado que le había traído Tyki de parte de Road_

_ **lo sé solo debemos soportar unos momentos más, ya encontraremos la forma de que ellos estén de nuestro lado impidiendo que algo les pase**

 **_** nee tú crees que haya una forma de convertir un hombre a una mujer

_ **para que quieres saber**

 **_** pues para convertir a Lavi ya que hace una linda pareja con Tyki

_ ¿ **te darás de cupido?**

 **_** mmm no creo con todos los secretos que guardo no creo que se buena idea, además pienso que aún no debo mostrar como soy en realidad

 **_ ¿por qué?, yo pienso que deberías de hacerlo**

_no lo sé, algo me dice que aún no es el momento, es como si estuviera esperando algo, es confuso pero por el momento me conformo el poder salir de vez en cuando como soy en realidad_ mencionaba viendo su reflejo en el espejo para luego levantarse para proceder quitarse el vestido volviendo a ser el chico que toda la orden negra conocía_

_ **dejemos ese asunto para después, que te parece si vas a comer algo y luego vuelves a arreglar todo lo que compraste y dormir**

 **_** buena idea, solo me queda arreglarme el cabello y estoy lista

_ **aun me pregunto cómo es que lo haces para que quede tan bien fijado**

_practica Neah_ menciono con una sonrisa mientras terminaba. Se observó en varios ángulos, verificando que todo estuviera en orden y que ningún rasgo femenino saliera a flote_ bien vamos a comer_ menciono toda animada colocando con cuidado la cajita musical en la mesa de noche para luego salir de su habitación rumbo al comedor_

_las agujas del reloj comenzaron a andar

 __esta carrera con el tiempo ha de comenzar_

 __algunas pistas se han de dar_

 __pero solo cierta persona tendrá que_ _adivinar_

 __que debajo de toda aquella ropa su amada se encontrara_

 __ ¿lo descubrirá?_

 __solo el tiempo lo sabrá_

Se podía escuchar en la oscuridad del lugar mientras una melodía proveniente de cierta habitación comenzaba a sonar


	3. Chapter 3

Ya dos meses habían pasado de aquel pequeño accidente que había tenido Allen con Kanda, todo seguía su curso solo con algunas diferencias para la albina y eso era que a veces sentía que alguien la observaba pero cada vez que giraba para encontrar aquella persona no había nada, absolutamente nada, Neah también había sentido lo mismo por lo que se encontraba algo preocupado, aquello no le daba buena espina, más al escuchar un día las noticias que le había dado su hermano respecto a los planes del conde, aquello no era muy alentador, solo esperara que no llegara tan pronto el día en que el conde actuara, puesto que sabía que los exorcistas debían de entrenar más para poder enfrentar los planes del conde

Por otra parte la albina se encontraba algo confundida por la actitud de cierto espadachín, puesto que lo había pillado en varias ocasiones mirándola, cosa que al comienzo hizo que se pusiera en pánico con solo pensar que la había descubierto pero al parecer no era aquello, por lo que no entendía el por qué la observaba, había intentado preguntarle pero este seguía con su misma actitud fría, por lo que siempre terminaban discutiendo a pesar que se divertía en aquellas situaciones anhelaba poder compartir una tranquila platica con el peli azul y que este la conociera mejor y si ocurría el milagro que tanto deseaba pudiera estar a su lado siempre aunque claro eso lo veía un tanto complicado, ya que para el peli azul como los demás de aquel lugar ella era un hombre hecho y derecho no una mujer que se escondía bajo toda aquella ropa. Otra cosa que comenzaba a preocuparle era un presentimiento que algo iba a pasar, no sabía si bueno o malo pero con cada iba aquel presentimiento iba creciendo, solo esperaba que no fuera la segunda.

_ _ahora ¿en donde me encuentro?__ _murmuraba cierto espadachín caminando por un sendero, observando los cerezos en flor cuyos pétalos danzaban con gracia en aquel lugar en donde la noche reinaba__

 _Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un lago pero en este había algo distinto a sus anteriores sueños, en aquel lago de cristal se reflejaba una silueta por lo que cauto se fue acercando dándose cuenta enseguida de que se trataba de una mujer, más específico de una exorcista pero lo extraño era aquel uniforme, su diseño nunca lo había visto. Se acercó aún más caminando encima de aquellas aguas congeladas, siempre estando atento, pues no quería que le pasara lo mismo en que su primer sueño_

 _Quedo frente a la extraña mujer que parecía dormir tranquilamente ajena de todo, miro nuevamente su vestimenta intentando buscar a alguien parecido en la orden pero no hubo caso, sería aún más fácil si es que se lograra ver el rostro de aquella extraña mujer pero eso no era posible algo bloqueaba aquello haciendo que no se viera absolutamente nada, lo único que pudo identificar era que tenía el cabello un tanto largo_

 __el tiempo pasa con suma rapidez_

 __pero aun así por tu estupidez_

 __ y a pesar de las pistas dadas_

 __su amada no ha sido encontrada_

 __tan cerca pero a la vez lejos_

 __ciego y orgulloso no se ha dado cuenta de las pistas que han sido entregadas_

 __dando ventaja a un duro enemigo_

 __que lentamente va ganando camino_

 __sino te apresuras_

 __perderás lo que más amas_

 __el tiempo no espera_

 __ y por tu orgullo llevas una gran desventaja_

 __pistas se han de dar_

 __sentimientos haz de empezar a sentir_

 __pero lograras descubrir_

 __aquel ser que ahora ves en la vida real_

 __las manillas del reloj moviéndose están_

 __ ¿ganaras?_

 __o ¿la perderás?_

 __solo tú lo sabrás_

 __esperen ¿quién diablos es ella? y ¿porque me dicen lo mismo cada sueño?_ pregunto esta vez viendo aquellas dos niñas sentadas en una rama de un árbol ocultando sus rostros con una capa__

 __muy pronto lo sabrás pero para eso deberás de encontrar a mamá_escucho mientras observaba por unos segundos antes que todo se volviera negro el cabello de las pequeñas, un oscuro cabello pero había algo que no había logrado distinguir en el_

Nuevamente se había despertado agitado con aquel sueño, el cual había sido distinto a los anteriores, realmente no entendía que diablos pasaba para que la mayoría de las veces que dormía soñara con distintos paisajes con aquellas dos niñas, diciéndole una y otra vez que buscara a cierta mujer que ahora pudo ver no muy claro ya que lo único que no vio fue su rostro. Pensaba varias veces en aquel diseño de uniforme pero no hallaba a nadie que vistiera aquellas ropas simplemente no entendía lo que pasaba

_Kanda el supervisor te manda a llamar_ escucho de su golem haciendo que soltara un gruñido esperando que aquel hombre con complejo de hermana lo llamara para algo importante

Se cambió de ropa y toma su fiel katana dirigiéndose a aquella oficina, al llegar se encontró con las personas que lo hacían enojar más de lo común, por lo que al solo verlas hizo que frunciera el ceño

_bien ahora que están todos, ustedes cuatro irán a una misión para rescatar una inocencia, que se encuentra en la orilla de un barranco , esta tiene forma de un árbol de cerezos el cual contiene una barrera, nadie ha logrado acercarse por ello deberán viajar lo más antes posible_ viendo como los exorcistas asentían a lo dicho colocándose de pie dispuestos a hacer sus maletas_ tengan mucho cuidado por lo que han reportado diversos Akumas se dirigen a aquel lugar

Unos minutos más tarde en el lugar de la misión gracias al arca se encontraban caminando por un sendero un albino, un pelirrojo, una peli verde y un peli azul todos en completo silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos

_ **mi pequeña ten cuidado tengo un mal presentimiento de esto**

 **_** yo también siento lo mismo Neah, con cada momento que nos acercamos siento que algo extraño pasara pero no logro identificarlo

_ **solo ten cuidado y estate atenta puede que algo pase y es mejor estar preparada**

 **_** lo se tendré mucho cuidado _ le respondía dándose cuenta que habían llenado a su destino_ _es hermoso__ fue lo único que pensó la verlo, aquellos colores de diferentes tonalidades de rosado le daba un toque mágico provocando que no pudiera apartar la mirada de este_

_vaya es cierto que tiene una barrera que no te deja entrar_ mencionaba un pelirrojo haciendo que la albina saliera de sus pensamientos. Vio cómo su amiga se había acercado tocando el lugar intentando entrar pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, cuando ella la iba tocar su ojo se activo_

_se acercan 15 akumas de nivel 3 y 25 de nivel 2_ menciono mientras que a los pocos minutos después llegaban, haciendo que la batalla comenzara_

El lugar estaba bastante destruido por los ataques de ambos bandos pero lo sorprendente era que el lugar en donde se encontraba aquel cerezo estaba intacto, habían derrotado ya bastante pero aun así faltaban como unos 20, cada uno se encontraba cansado y con sus ropas algo rotas, la albina había tenido bastante cuidado en que ningún ataque llegara en su torso o alguna parte que delatara lo que era en realidad

_ **cariño esquiva ese ataque sino estaremos en problemas** _ escucho haciendo lo que le habían dicho pero algo extraño paso cuando salto para esquivar aquel ataque, sin darse cuenta en ese momento había pasado la barrera llamando la atención de sus amigos_

Cuando los pies de la albina habían tocado el suelo lo que sucedió después nadie pensó que pasaría, cierto azabache por unos segundos vio aquella extraña sombra muy cerca del albino, viendo que ese extraño ser tenía una sonrisa como de victoria, a los segundos después sin poder reaccionar vio como todo el lugar en donde se encontraba la barrera se destruía cayendo así al precipicio.

Sin saber por qué corrió hasta quedar en la orilla sin poder hacer nada, viendo aquellos ojos plateados los cuales lo miraban de una manera que no pudo distinguir, viendo como aquellos labios decían algo que no alcanzo a oír, viendo al parecer unas finas hebras plateadas bailar con los pétalos de cerezo

_MOYASHI-CHAN, YUUU!_ grito al ver como el espadachín se lanzaba al vacío_


	4. Chapter 4

La albina mantenía sus ojos cerrados intentando pensar en algún método para poder salvarse de aquella situación pero nada venía a su mente colocándose un tanto nerviosa al sentir como caía

_ **cariño abre los ojos algo extraño está pasando_** hizo lo que le habían dicho, viendo que frente a ella se encontraba aquel árbol de cerezos y que extrañamente no seguía cayendo_ **algo paso con el tiempo al parecer es producto de aquel árbol**

Allen no pudo decir nada cuando vio que los pétalos del árbol se dirigían a ella, más especifico a su pierna derecha en su muslo, sintiendo enseguida como si le estuvieran quemando en aquella área provocando que nuevamente cerrara los ojos fuertemente en espera que aquel dolor desapareciera. Al abrir nuevamente los ojos quedo sumamente sorprendida al ver como aquel hermoso árbol ahora se encontraba marchito cayendo en pedazos

_ ¿ _qué paso? No entiendo nada, además que no se ve la inocencia__ pensaba mientras sentía como nuevamente caía

_ **mi niña algo extraño paso, la inocencia esta en tu cuerpo, no sé qué pasa pero al parecer te eligió como su portadora, bueno no creo que eso sea importante sino lo que está arriba**

 **_** ¿de que hablas?

_ **pues de aquella persona que a saber por qué esta en la misma situación que nosotros** _ le respondió mientras la albina levantaba su mirada encontrándose con una sorpresa aun mayor

_Kanda_ menciono aterrada al ver que el espadachín estaba cayendo al igual que ella, su cuerpo le recorrió un gran miedo, no por el hecho de caer ella, si no el ver como la persona que amaba podría morir frente a sus ojos. En serio en ese momento no se le ocurrida nada para poder lograr que ambos o al menos el espadachín estuviera bien

_¿ **por qué no pruebas la nueva inocencia?**

_ pero ¿qué pasa si algo sale mal?

_no creo que pase algo, además puede ser nuestra última opción, así que lo mejor es utilizarla a pesar que no sepamos que pasara

_está bien Neah_ mientras cerraba los ojos intentando concentrarse y sentir aquella nueva inocencia. En esos momentos lentamente iban apareciendo pétalos de cerezo los cuales giraban alrededor de ella convirtiéndose en un tornado, en donde después de unos minutos desapareció _ p…pero que paso_ mencionaba al ver que su ropa de exorcista había sido reemplazado por un kimono en donde sus mangas tenían un diseño de flores de cerezo

_ **así que esta inocencia muestra tu verdadero ser, ya no esconde nada lo que usualmente ocultas a todos_** mencionaba viendo que el cabello de su pequeña se encontraba completamente suelto, no como antes que solo se habían soltado algunos mechones_ **Allen usa los abanicos algo me dice que con ello se solucionara esto**

La albina le hizo caso y con un elegante movimiento de los abanicos que tenía en su poder apareció una ráfaga de viento que cubrió al espadachín. Lentamente iba moviendo los abanicos como si estuviera danzando al mismo tiempo que estos movimiento hacían aparecer pétalos de cerezos dando un toque mágico como si se tratara de una hada que se encontraba danzando, no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que toco el suelo tras darse una vuelta bajando lentamente los abanicos. Al darse cuenta se acercó rápidamente en donde se encontraba el espadachín viendo que lentamente iba cerrando los ojos.

Lo último que vio Kanda fue una hermosa mujer que mencionaba su nombre con desesperación, intento estirar su mano para llegar al rostro de aquella mujer para que dejara de mostrar aquel rostro lleno de tristeza y desesperación pero antes de poder llegar a tocar su rostro todo se volvió negro

_Yuu, por favor Yuu despierta_ mencionaba mientras acariciaba las mejillas sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer_

_ **cariño tranquila no se encuentra grave, más que seguro se debe al cansancio que tiene su cuerpo agregando a esto que puede que en la caída pudo haberse golpeado con alguna roca que había _** haciendo que se tranquilizara_ **será mejor que la desactives no se demoraran en llegar tus amigo en donde nos encontrarnos y te verán de aquella forma**

 **_** tienes razón Neah_ mientras cerraba los ojos volviendo aparecer los pétalos, rodeándola para después con el paso de algunos minutos desaparecieran dejándola con su traje de exorcista, sin ningún rastro de aquella inocencia

Tras arreglarse el cabello y unos minutos después se podía ver y escuchar a Lavi gritar mientras bajaba con ayuda de su martillo, el cual al encontrarlos gritaba aún más de la felicidad al ver que ambos se encontraban bien, rápidamente subió a ambos a su martillo para comenzar a subir llegando en donde se encontraba una preocupada peli verde que al verlo comenzó a regañarlo por lo imprudente que había sido

Cuando se encontraron todos, tanto Lavi como Lenalee le habían consultado sobre la inocencia dando como respuesta que el árbol en donde la albergaba se había marchitado y desaparecido

_ **estas seguro de no decir que te ha elegido como su portadora_** le pregunto aprovechando que todos se encontraban dormidos en el tren que los dejaría en el lugar en donde se encontraba una de las puertas del arca

 **_** si en ese momento sentí que alguien nos estaba mirando además tendrían que realizarme unos exámenes para saber de qué tipo es y no puedo arriesgarme de aquella forma, también están los altos mandos

_ **supongo que tienes razón, no creo que te dejen tranquila al ver lo que hace aquella inocencia, más si está ligada a la música, pensaran que tiene algo que ver conmigo**

_si tienes razón pero sentí que mi otra inocencia no la podía activar, ¿paso algo malo?

_ **no es eso, al parecer ambas inocencias decidieron no activarse cuando esta la otra, cuando estés en tu forma de hombre podrás utilizar tu primera inocencia pero cuando activas la segunda la primera entra como en un sueño mientras la utilizas**

 **_** creo que entiendo, realmente me gustaría que estuviera el maestro para este tipo de cosas

_ **sería bueno tener otra persona que te proteja si algo pasa pero lo mejor es mantener a los altos mandos lejos de nosotros, intentando no llamar la atención de estos, uno no puede saber cómo reaccionarían si se enteran que ahora te sincronizas con dos inocencias siendo que la segunda utilizas una danza para tus ataques**

 **_** también está que al parecer esta es la primera que te cambia la ropa además que sus armas son algo distintas a las comunes

_ **por esa parte tienes razón no es común que una inocencia te cambie tu vestimenta, en si es bastante rara, puesto que con la primera solo te crea una especie de capa pero esta te cambia completamente , muchos querrán investigarla o querer realizar algunos experimentos para saber si se puede realizar con los demás**

 **_** entiendo lo mantendré en secreto, no quiero que intenten hacerme algo o ser su conejillo de indias, sé que Komui-san no querrá pero será obligado por los altos mandos que solo buscan poder

_ **hay muchos secretos que ellos están ocultando por lo que es mejor mantenerse lo más lejos posible, pues puede que esos viejos dementes se les ocurra utilizarte como incubadora para nuevos exorcistas al enterarse que eres mujer y más al tener dos inocencias bastante raras**

 **_** yo no quiero convertirme en algo como ello, traer una vida al mundo debe de producirse por el amor y no por ser obligado a hacerlo

_ **cierto, por ello debe de estar alerta Allen no debes de dejar que esto se sepa, aun no, por cierto ya estas por llegar así que será mejor que pongas atención a tus amigos, sino pensaran que algo sucede**

Cuando termino de decir aquellas palabras se dio cuenta que tanto Lenalee como Lavi se habían despertado y lo observaban, solo mostro una sonrisa esperando que no preguntaran nada y gracias a dios justo en ese momento el tren se había detenido anunciando su parada, cada a uno se bajó, de vez en cuando la albina observaba al espadachín asegurándose que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Al llegar a la orden fueron recibidos por cierto supervisor que no soltaba a la peli verde diciendo una y otra vez lo agradecido que era al ver a su linda hermanita sana y salva, sin que nadie se diera cuenta la albina se iba alejando del lugar para dirigirse a su habitación

Cuando llego y estuvo dentro, lentamente se fue despojándose de su ropa hasta quedar con su ropa interior observándose en el espejo

_nunca había visto una inocencia como esta_ mencionaba al ver su pierna algo parecido a un tatuaje con unas flores de cerezo

_ **tienes razón pero hay que admitir que se ve lindo_** menciono mientras Allen seguía observando aquella extraña marca en su pierna

 __su primer encuentro se dio_

 __enamorado de ella quedo_

 __se dará cuenta de la verdad_

 __ o su orgullo y terquedad ganara_

 __la semilla de la duda se plantó en su interior_

 __ahora solo queda esperar_

 __ que el misterio que se encuentre en aquel lugar_

 __logre solucionar_

Se podía leer en un espejo de una habitación mientras lentamente las letras iban despareciendo con cada paso que daba el dueño, cuando se abrió la puerta, aquella persona solo logro ver una hermosa flor de cerezo junto con aquel reloj que siempre observaba


	5. Chapter 5

Estuvo varios minutos observando aquella rara marca, pasando sus finos dedos en ella, pensando que algo pudiera pasar cosa que no fue así, debía de admitir que era sumamente hermosa aunque no entendía porque la había aceptado como su portadora, tenía tantas dudas pero no podía aclararlas, no podía dejar que alguien descubra su secreto que tanto tiempo ha estado ocultando. Luego de un par de minutos más comenzó a vestirse para luego recostarse en la cama cerrando sus ojos

_ **hace tiempo que no venias a visitarme mi pequeña**

_lo siento Neah, ya sabes que he estado un poco ocupada_ mencionaba un poco avergonzada bajando su mirada, viendo su vestido blanco_

_ **lo sé pero me alegra que hayas ingresado a tu mente para verme y que puedas estar aunque sea en este lugar como eres tú en realidad_** menciono con una tierna sonrisa mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo_

_jejeje tú siempre has sabido alejar todos mis males y preocupaciones

_ **y siempre lo hare, sé que estas confundida y que tengas bastantes dudas pero ya habrá algún momento para resolverlos, ahora solo preocúpate de mostrar aquella linda sonrisa que siempre has tenido y de fastidiar a la persona que amas**

 **_** Neah!_ dijo un tanto sonrojada

_ **que solo digo la verdad aunque me gusta ver como lo utilizas para estar más cerca de aquel amargado, debo de admitir que ese idiota es atractivo y que se verán bien juntos pero su genio es de lo mil demonios_** mientras que Allen soltaba una risita al escuchar aquellas palabras_

_sabes este lugar a cambiado_ observando a su alrededor que ahora era un hermoso prado

_ **si pero se ha vuelto en un hermoso lugar_** mencionaba mientras en el centro del lugar aparecía un piano de color negro_ **que te parece si tocamos como en los viejos tiempos**

_claro, que estamos esperado_ menciono toda emocionada mientras caminaba junto a Neah en dirección al piano_

No supieron por cuanto tiempo estuvieron tocando melodías de todo tipo, algunas rápidas otras lentas, unas tristes otras alegres, solo tocaban lo que se les venía a la cabeza mientras recordaban viejos tiempo o se contaban algunas cosas

_ **bien cariño será mejor que te marches y vayas a comer algo, puesto que ya debe de ser hora de la cena y no querrás quedarte sin comida**

 **_** entiendo, nos vemos después Neah

_ **nos vemos y recuerda estar siempre alerta**

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos para luego colocarse de pie arreglando un poco su vestimenta y su cabello para finalmente salir de su habitación para dirigirse al comedor pensando que comería.

Al llegar pidió su típica cantidad para luego caminar hasta en donde se encontraban sus amigos que para su bendición, estos se encontraban sentados junto a cierto espadachín con cara de pocos amigos. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se sentó una vez que había llegado al lugar, agradeciendo la comida comenzando así a comer

_sí que fue extraño aquella misión, la inocencia desapareció como si nada_ mencionaba una peli verde mirando su té_

_puede que cerca de donde nos encontramos estuviera su portador o algo así

_ohhhh puedes que tengas razón moyashi-chan

_mi nombre es Allen baka Lavi_ mencionaba mientras miraba de reojo al peli azul sintiendo la mirada de dos personas, más específico de un pelirrojo y una peli verde, comenzando así a colocarse nerviosa con solo pensar que esos dos sospechaban algo_

_DONDE ESTAS ESTUPIDO APRENDIZ_ se escuchó en el lugar haciendo que más de uno diera un pequeño salto por el susto

_M…Maestro_ murmuro la albina sin creer lo que observaba_

_AHI ESTAS, VEN DE UNA VEZ ALLEN_ grito nuevamente sin moverse de donde se encontraba mientras que la albina se colocaba de pie y caminaba en donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, el cual la tomo como saco de papas para salir de aquel lugar_

_nee Lenalee ¿habrá pasado algo para que el general Cross haya vuelto?

_ni idea Lavi ya sabes cómo es el general, puede que se encuentre preocupado por Allen

_¿el general?, no lo creo, nee Yuu ¿qué piensas?_ pregunto dándose cuenta que el espadachín no se encontraba en el lugar_

 **En cierta habitación**

Un pelirrojo observaba tranquilamente a su alrededor aun con una albina en su hombro, la cual pataleaba un poco para que la bajara, cosa que así hizo el pelirrojo

_dime ¿alguien ha intentado algo?, ¿se han dado cuenta?, ¿no te han descubierto?, ¿ a quién hay que matar?

_maestro nadie me ha hecho nada ni mucho menos se han dado cuenta_ menciono sintiendo como el mayor la abrazaba protectoramente haciendo que sonriera_

_ **a pesar que es un completo idiota es un sobreprotector de primera, enserio ya quiero saber cuándo se entere que te gusta aquel amargado**

 **_** _no digas eso Neah__ le dijo mientras se separaba del mayor_ maestro tengo algo que decirle

_espera no me digas que te has enamorado…. Quien es el bastardo para mata…digo advertirle de forma tierna y cariñosa

_d…deja d…de decir cosas que no s…son v…verdad_ menciono toda nerviosa y sonrojada haciendo que el pelirrojo la mirada sin creer lo que decía pero lo dejaría pasar por esta vez, ya luego le sacaría aquella información para ver si tenía o no su aprobación, puesto que ningún idiota andaría con su pequeña_

_y bien que sucede, al parecer es algo bastante importante y que te tiene preocupada

_es algo que paso en mi última misión_ dijo para luego cerrar los ojos activando su inocencia

_Allen… te crecieron más de la última vez que te vi

_si…digo que importa eso, además porque se fija en esos detalles, lo que importa es otra cosa_ mencionaba con un tierno puchero mientras movía sus manos infantilmente_

_ ¿cuándo sucedió esto? además ¿tienes algún instrumento o algo?

_fue hace algunas horas en donde durante una batalla con los Akumas entre en la barrera que protegía la inocencia cayendo por un precipicio, en un momento todo se detuvo y quede frente al árbol de cerezo, el cual sus pétalos se dirigieron a mi pierna antes que el árbol se marchitara

_espera ¿fueron pétalos?, ¿no apareció la inocencia en si?_ viendo como al albina negaba quedando bastante confundido_

_bueno cuando la active sucedió esto, cambio todo mi vestuario por este kimono dejando a la vista como soy en realidad, por lo que pude entender en ese momento es que con los abanicos puedo controlar el viento a mi antojo, además cuando llegue me di cuenta de esto_ menciono mientras mostraba en donde se encontraba aquella extraña marca_

_debes de saber que dé en si aquella inocencia es bastante extraña, es la primera que veo que no toma algún objeto además de no ser de tipo parasito ya que toma alguna parte de tu cuerpo, sino que solamente tomo una especie marca, además está el hecho que crea una vestimenta…si alguien llega a enterarse de esto sería bastante problemático_ mencionaba completamente serio_

_ **como habíamos pensado Allen**

 **_** por el momento es mejor que nadie lo sepa, no creo que sea bueno que se enteren que eres portadora de dos inocencias, en si no es común que una persona tenga dos, solo muy pocos para no decir casi nadie lo logra además si le agregamos que tienes al músico en tu interior, te convertirías en el perfecto conejillo de indias para aquellos idiotas, no quiero pensar en las pruebas que esos bastardos usarían según ellos para ganar esta guerra, podrían hasta usarte de incubadora y eso no lo permitiré, mi niña que tanto esmero he cuidado todo estos años y he visto crecer hasta convertirse en una hermosa dama nunca caerá en manos de aquellos bastardos, siempre vivirá de acuerdo a sus deseos

_m…m…maestro_ murmuro con voz entrecortada intentando que las lágrimas no cayeran por sus mejillas, aquellas palabras la habían emocionado de una manera, sabía que aquella persona podía ser un bastardo en algunas ocasiones pero siempre la cuido de todo mal, enseñándole a nunca confiar en las palabras bonitas que decían los hombres ya que siempre tenían dobles intenciones aunque sonara contradictorio por las acciones del pelirrojo con las mujeres, le enseño a ser lista, ser fuerte pero sin olvidarse que también era mujer por lo que debía de cuidarse y arreglarse como una_

_por cierto ten_ dijo haciendo que por primera vez la albina se diera cuenta que el pelirrojo traía una bolsa. Con algo de duda la tomaba, ya que se le hacía extraño que este le diera algo, por ello como si fuera algo peligroso lentamente metió su mano para sacar un hermoso vestido morado_

_a pesar que casi toda tu vida has vestido como hombre debes de recordar que también eres una mujer, sé que esto que ocultamos puede que salga a luz pero no hay que preocuparse me quedare en la orden, así si pasa algo no estarás sola tonta hija_ menciono con una pequeña sonrisa mientras desordenaba los cabellos de la menor como siempre lo hacia_

_gracias lo apreciare_ murmuro con una sonrisa en su rostro observando como el mayor se dirigía hacia la puerta

_a se me olvidaba_ mientras sacaba algo de su abrigo y se lo lanzaba a la albina_ realmente tienes un extraño gusto mira que fijarte en la persona más fría y amargada como lo es Kanda_ dijo con una carcajada antes de salir dejando en aquel lugar a una sonrojada albina mirando la cajita que se encontraba en sus manos, la cual abrió dejando a la vista un lindo collar de flor de loto

 ** _Un liado ha llegado_**

 ** _Un ser que la protegerá de cualquier mal_**

 ** _Ya como una hija la ha amado_**

 ** _Lento pero a la vez rápido el tiempo ha avanzado_**

 ** _La primera prueba ha superado_**

 ** _Las flores de cerezo en su mente han quedado_**

 ** _Solo algunas pistas tiene_**

 ** _Pero determinado esta_**

 ** _En encontrar aquella mujer_**

 ** _Qué interés le ha despertado_**


	6. Chapter 6

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde que Cross había llegado, todos se encontraban con la duda de porque alguien que odiaba quedarse por tanto tiempo en la orden permanecía en aquel lugar, muchos se encontraban bastante curiosos pero había otros que le gustaba tener a su amigo en aquel lugar como era el caso de Tiedoll que estaba feliz que el pelirrojo permaneciera aunque sea un tiempo en aquel lugar además al lado del albino

Para Allen era divertido estar con aquella persona que en público se mostraba como una persona sin sentimientos mientras que cuando se encontraban solos se comportaba como un padre sobreprotector, velando siempre que estuviera bien, hasta le había creado una barrera aún más fuerte en su habitación para que ningún bastardo (como decía él) pudiera entrar, además de entrenar para que estuviera en forma ya que últimamente no habían misiones

Pero a pesar de aquello todos en la orden se encontraban un tanto asustados dado que una semana atrás habían encontrado muertos todos los altos mandos, cosa que no entendían, dado la seguridad que había en el lugar y que en los cuerpos de las víctimas no había ningún signo de violencia o de algún corte que haya producido su muerte, todos los cuerpos fueron investigados pensando que el autor de aquello había sido cierto Noah pero los resultaban decían lo contrario, cada órgano interno de cada persona se encontraba en perfectas condiciones por lo que el caso había quedado inconcluso al no encontrar el responsable, generando el temor en el lugar

_sabes Neah al parecer pudieron sacar al padre de Road del control del conde al igual que aquellos gemelos_ mencionaba la albina en su habitación bordando unas flores_

_ **así que Sheril es libre al igual que esos revoltosos**

 **_** sip, según road su padre me quiere conocer y por lo que se tanto él como Tikky están entrenando a los gemelos para sean parte de la sociedad

_ **pagaría por verlos, aquello debe de ser sumamente gracioso, más si se trata de aquellos dos_** mencionaba mientras soltaba una que otra risita con solo imaginarse aquello_ **si conoces Sheril más que seguro se convierte en alguien peor que Cross, es sabido que aquel loco esta obsesionado por lo tierno y tú eres bastante linda y tierna más que seguro te quiera considerar una de sus hijas y ahí ten por seguro que no dejara que nadie se te acerque**

_seria gracioso, Road a través de sus cartas me ha contado bastante cosas, como que junto a los demás noah han comenzado a planear formas para sacar a los demás de aquel control, al parecer con cada uno es distinto, también quieren modificar a los akumas pero aún no encuentran alguna forma

_s **obre eso una canción en especial puede hacerlo, que te parece si la tocamos y se las mandamos además agregamos una para que se crea una barrera para mantenerlos a salvo**

_es una buena idea pero como lo haremos sabes que sería un tanto sospecho si de un momento a otro desaparezco

_ **puedes mandar a tim, él puede grabar las canciones para luego mandarlo a través de una puerta en donde se encuentra Road y los demás**

_no se me había ocurrido, entonces que esperamos_ menciono con una sonrisa mientras Tim se colocaba al frente de ella en espera que comenzara a tocar la canción. La albina cerro los ojos moviendo sus manos como si delante de ella hubiera un piano escuchándose enseguida dos melodías que juntas creaban una hermosa canción_

_ **Allen me permites hablar con ellos**

_ _claro que si Neah__ le respondió al mismo tiempo que la melodía terminaba abriendo así sus ojos mostrando aquel color ámbar tan característico de los Noah_

_ ** _Allen ya me conto lo que tienen planeado, no los detendré pero tengan cuidado, saben cómo es aquel payaso por ello no se arriesgan más de la cuenta, también me alegra saber que están bien, bueno tengo muchas cosas que decirles pero lo dejaremos para después será algo sospechoso si Allen no la encuentran, nos vemos mis queridos hermanos_** _ dijo antes que Tim cortara la grabación y que Neah dejara el cuerpo de la albina_

_tim puedes enviar aquello_ menciono con una sonrisa mientras la bolita amarilla asentía para luego entrar en una puerta que había abierto Allen_

_ **será mejor que te cambies, no creo que sea buena idea que sigas con aquella vestimenta**

_ya lo sé_ menciono mientras se sacaba aquel ligero vestido para colocarse su típica ropa

_¿ **no te lo colocaras?**

 **_** sabes que ya no lo puedo usar, me daño bastante cuando lo usaba, supongo que ya no puedo ocultar mis pechos como antes lo hacía_ mencionaba mientras abotonaba la camisa dificultándole un poco en el lugar de su busto_

_ **tendrás que tener cuidado**

 **_** lo sé, no por nada uso el abrigo, con lo grande que es no se nota para nada_ dijo con una sonrisa mirando el collar que le había regalado su maestro en su cuello, desde que se lo había dado había comenzado a usarlo, la hacía sentir como si aquel espadachín estuviera a su lado_

_ **ya cariño deja de soñar despierta y termina de arreglarte no quiero que nadie sospeche algo además sabes cómo se pone Cross cuando te demoras**

 **_** mohhh es bastante paranoico, aun no entiendo cómo se las arregla para tener tiempo para buscarme siendo que ahora está más ocupado al estar a cargo de la orden al igual que los demás generales por haber muerto los altos mandos

_ **ya sabes que su amor y sobreprotección lo pueden todo_** menciono entre risas mientras la albina salía de la habitación asegurándose que nadie entrara_

Todo el día surgió con normalidad, las miradas discretas de parte de Allen a cierto espadachín las peleas entre ellos momento en donde ella era el centro de atención para él, los momentos en donde evitaba los abrazos del pelirrojo, las risitas que hacia cada vez que observaba como el peli azul salía prácticamente corriendo siempre que oía un **_yuu-kun_** de parte del general, todo era como siempre había sido

 **Al día siguiente**

En la madrugada específicamente en el baño se podía ver a cierta albina disfrutar de un rico baño, ya cuando creyó que había sido suficiente, fue saliendo lentamente del lugar, levantando su mirada quedando petrificada en el lugar al igual que la persona poseedora de unos ojos verdes que la miraban completamente sorprendido


	7. Chapter 7

El pelirrojo pestaño varias veces pensando en lo que veía justo ahora era producto de su imaginación y del cansancio provocado por estar toda la noche leyendo libros, pero aquello no era así, delante de él se encontraba una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos de color plata que hacían juego con sus ojos, las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo de forma exquisita descendiendo por las perfectas curvas que aquella hada poseía

_s…s…s…strike!_ menciono antes de que todo se volviera negro_

Al pasar de algunos minutos cierta persona se iba despertando dándose cuenta de dos cosas muy extrañas, la primera era que se encontraba en un lugar que nunca había visto, ese lugar era bastante femenino para su parecer, repisas llenas de peluches, los muebles eran iguales a los de su habitación pero estos tenían tallados pétalos y flores dándole un toque refinado. Era obvio que se encontraba en la habitación de una mujer pero no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, si lo pensaba lo último que recordaba era haber entrado al baño de hombres y haber visto una hada, pues una mujer como la que había visto era imposible que existiera en este mundo, lo segundo era que sentía como si estuviera amarrado, cosa que así era

_al parecer ya has despertado_ escucho una voz conocida para él pero con un ligero cambio_

_m…m…moyashi-chan_ menciono incrédulo al ver a la mujer que había visto en el baño_no sabía que moyashi-chan tuviera una hermana

_ **creo que el golpe le afecto al pobre_** menciono Neah haciendo que Allen soltara una pequeña risa pero bueno esperaba una reacción como esa de parte del pelirrojo_

_baka Lavi no tengo ninguna hermana, lo que ves soy en realidad yo_ dijo viendo como su amigo pareciera que la mandíbula llegaría al suelo. El pelirrojo se fijó aún más en la persona que se encontraba frente a él dándose cuenta de la marca de su rostro y algunas otras similitudes_

_ ¿por qué ocultas tu verdadero ser?

_ordenes de mi maestro_ menciono con una sonrisa_ bueno como ahora sabes mi secreto no te puedo dejar así como así… sabes dicen que si das un fuerte golpe a la persona esta posiblemente olvidara lo que vio, no crees que esto es una buena idea para saber si resulta o no

_e…e…espera n…no lo h…hagas_ mencionaba completamente nervioso al ver aquella sonrisa en la albina, por lo que, como pudo se colocó de pie intentando acercarse a la menor

_un paso más y te mando a dormir con los peces_ escucho el pelirrojo sudando frio al sentir la fría arma en su frente, viendo a cierto general que mostraba un rostro como el mismo demonio, ni se comparaba a la cara que hacia el espadachín cuando se enojaba

Lavi sentía su cómo su cuerpo temblaba del miedo que le provocaba aquel hombre, sinceramente en estos instantes prefería que Kanda estuviera en ese momento en vez del general Cross, estaba seguro que cumpliría lo que había dicho, su rostro se lo confirmaba

_ **cuando se trata de ti definitivamente tiene un radar, pobre de ese tonto espadachín tendrá un suegro bastante sobreprotector**

 **_** mi niña… mi bebé ¿ te encuentras bien?, ¿ aquel idiota te hizo algo?, ¿intento algo el bastardo?, porque si es así hablare amablemente con él_ menciono con una sonrisa completamente sádica prometiendo las peores de las torturas que pudieran existir_

_yo no hecho nada lo juro, nunca imagine que se encontraría en el baño…_ en ese momento se dio cuenta que había cavado su propia tumba, más al sentir que el aura de aquella persona se volvía más siniestra

_estas diciendo que viste a mi bebé desnuda, viste con esos asquerosos y pecadores ojos a mi angelical niña

_no… bueno si pero no vi nada, lo juro que no vi nada_ mencionaba a punto del colapso nervioso_

_más te vale que así sea porque ya sabes lo que te pasara

_por cierto maestro, que hacemos él ya sabe de mi secreto

_nada porque cierto conejo sabe su lugar y no dirá a nadie ¿no es así?_ pegunto haciendo que el pelirrojo asintiera frenéticamente_ ves todo estará bien mi niña, ahora descansa aún es temprano, yo me llevare a esta persona y reforzare la barrera para que personas como este no entren en tu habitación_ termino de decir mientras tomaba al pelirrojo, el cual se encontraba rezando por su vida para después salir de la habitación de la menor_

_ **vaya que puede dar miedo cuando se lo propone, más cuando actúa tan amable**

_lo sé en varias ocasiones vi aquella faceta del maestro y por eso sé que nada bueno saldrá de aquello por lo que espero que Lavi salga con vida

_ **tienes razón aquel pelirrojo sí que tuvo mala suerte de encontrarse con una persona como lo es Cross, ¿Cómo crees que reaccione si es que te emparejas con aquel idiota?**

 **_** mmm no lo sé, a mi parecer creo que con Kanda es diferente_ dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama quedándose dormida

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

 **_** _¿estuvo bien que asesináramos a todas aquellas personas?, ¿no cambiara el destino por ello?_

 __no pasara nada Yui, sucederá como nos contó oto-san, además evitamos que tanto nuestra madre como nuestro padre sufrieran, ya sabes de las torturas que sufrió oka-san por aquellos malditos que según ellos solo era para comprobar su lealtad_

 __lo sé Yume, sé que oto-san junto con el abuelito Cross fueron encerrados en el peor lugar por intentar liberar a nuestra madre y escapar al enterarse que oka-san estaba embarazada, de que hasta se llenaron de rabia y odio al no poder ayudar a oka-san_

 __pero ya vez nuestra madre fue fuerte no por nada nacimos nosotras_

 __si pero tanto tío Tyki como la tía Road quedaron gravemente heridos tanto por aquellos idiotas como por el conde_

 __por ello matamos aquellos idiotas así oka-san no tendrá que sufrir aquella tortura, oto-san no tendrá que estar en aquel horrible lugar sintiéndose miserable por no poder ayudar a nuestra madre, tampoco nuestro tíos se verán heridos y el abuelito Cross sería feliz_

 __tienes razón… por cierto, ya llego_

 __jejeje a pesar del tiempo oto-san no cambia para nada_

 __solo que se volvió cariñoso y posesivo con Oka-san_

Ambas pequeñas soltaron una pequeña risita al recordar ciertas cosas, observando como el espadachín corría detrás de cierta mujer que aún no podía ver con claridad llegando al mismo lago

 ** _Enemigos han sido derrotados_**

 ** _Para que en un futuro no sean lastimados_**

 ** _Tanto tu como aquella persona que persigues_**

 ** _Lentamente se van a cercando_**

 ** _Pero sin darse cuenta te vas alejando_**

 ** _Agudiza tus sentidos_**

 ** _Y ve en donde nadie se ha fijado_**

 ** _Solo así encontraras lo que estás buscando_**


	8. Chapter 8

Un mes más había pasado desde que Lavi había descubierto el secreto mejor guardado de la albina, claro que después de tener una agradable charla con el padre sumamente sobre protector de la pequeña, el cual estuvo una semana completamente pálido y distraído, ahora entendía algunas cosas que había visto antes, aquel rostro un tanto fino, la voz ligeramente aguda del menor y las delicadas fracciones ahora todo tenía sentido aunque claro nunca lo diría ya que no quería morir joven

Por otro lado la albina se encontraba bastante feliz ahora que Lavi sabia su secreto podía hablar de diversas cosas con él además de que este la protegía bastante aunque claro no haciéndolo notar para que los demás exorcistas no se dieran cuenta del cambio que había entre ellos, también se encontraba feliz al poder hablar más con los noah y saber de las travesuras y tonterías que en especial los gemelos realizaban, gracias al padre de Road su brazo en donde se encontraba la inocencia ahora era normal, ya no estaba aquel color oscuro que siempre ocultaba para que las personas no se sintieran incomodas al verlo, ahora era como su otro brazo lo único era que mantenía aquel extraño tatuaje alrededor de su hombro, no hubo ningún efecto secundario y podía activar la inocencia con normalidad aunque aún seguía usando sus acostumbrado guantes para que no realizaran preguntas, de igual forma aquella persona que la consideraba una Kamelot mas, siempre que podía le mandaba vestidos, zapados y accesorios según él, su niña debía de estar bien vestida y no andar con aquellas feas ropas de hombre que opacaban su belleza

_A-chan ¿puedo pasar?_ se escuchaba desde la puerta_

_claro que si Lavi_ menciono la albina mientras chasqueaba sus dedos para que el pelirrojo lograra entrar_

_waooo nunca me cansare de decirte que eres linda hermanita_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la menor_ creo que Yuu quedara de piedra cuando te conozca, más que seguro se enamorara a primera vista de ti

_ ** _el que quedara de piedra serás tu conejito cuanto te enteres que tu dulce hermana quiere emparejarte con Tikky_**

 ** ___** _mohhh eso es secreto Neah__ pensaba la albina mientras se le formaba un puchero_ por cierto ¿paso algo Lavi?

_ha cierto Komui mando a llamar a todos los exorcistas

_y ¿para qué nos quiere?_ pregunto mientras se arreglaba el cabello para luego colocarse el gran abrigo

_no lo sé, pero parece que es importante a lo mejor tiene que ver porque el conde no ha hecho ningún movimiento hasta ahora

_puede ser lo mejor es salir lo más pronto posible_ menciono mientras el otro asentía para luego salir de la habitación, caminando por los largos pasillos llegando así al lugar en donde los había citado el científico_

Al entrar al lugar se dieron cuenta que todos los exorcistas se encontraban, todos menos los generales que más que seguro debían de estar hasta el cuello con papeles

_ _Kanda__ pensaba la albina mirando disimuladamente en donde se encontraba el espadachín, como siempre se encontraba tan apuesto con aquel rostro serio_

_bien ya deben de tener una idea del porque los llame a este lugar_ menciono el científico bastante serio cosa que le extraño a mucho_ bueno para los que no saben esta reunión se hizo exclusivamente para presentar…_ hizo una pequeña pausa apretando un pequeño botón haciendo que las puertas se cerraran_ al gran y modificado Komurin XIII_ dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras aparecía aquel robot del demonio, a muchos les vino un mal presentimiento al ver aquel aparato, cosa que aumento aún más cuando este al igual que los demás se había descontrolado lanzando ataques a diestra y siniestra_

_Lavi_ menciono la albina mientras corría y esquivaba los ataques, ya que gracias a cierta persona las puertas se encontraban completamente cerradas impidiendo que pudieran escapar de aquella pesadilla_

_estoy bien A-ch…Moyashi_ mencionaba mientras se colocaba de pie con ayuda de la menor pero gracias a esto la albina recibió un golpe directo de aquella maquina haciendo que saliera volando_

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó al mismo tiempo que varios exorcistas lograron derrotar aquella máquina del demonio mientras que el científico se encontraba llorando al ver a su gran invento hecho pedazos, aunque luego se le paso al ver que todos se encontraban mirando cierto punto

_itte eso dolió_ mencionaba la albina mientras se sobaba la cabeza, sintiendo en aquel momento varias miradas, dándose cuenta que todos los exorcistas se encontraban mirándola cosa que no entendía

_ ** _no sientes algo distinto en tu cuerpo, pues con el golpe que recibiste debería de haberte dolido aún más_**

Las palabras dichas por el Noah tenían bastante razón su cuerpo se sentía adolorido pero no tanto como había pensado cosa que le extrañaba pero segundos después sintió algo que le dio la respuesta a su duda. Lentamente bajo la mirada encontrándose con su uniforme algo roto y con una mano agarrándole uno de sus pechos, giro su cabeza hacia atrás encontrándose con un sorprendido Kanda que al parecer por el Shock no se movía o decía algo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que su secreto había sido descubierto.


	9. Chapter 9

Todo el lugar estaba en sumo silencio como intentando comprender lo que pasaba en esos instantes, pero les era difícil, pues ¿cómo explicaban que el joven que siempre habían visto ahora era mujer?.

Por otro lado la albina no sabía que hacer tenia los nervios a flor de piel, al saber ahora que todos en la orden negra sabían lo que era en realidad, más al estar tan cerca de la persona que amaba en secreto. Kanda se encontraba prácticamente el shock era la primera vez que alguien lograba algo como aquello con él, aunque aquello era comprensible al tener entre tus brazos a una joven porque con su propio cuerpo había comprobado que era todos menos aquel moyashi que siempre había pensado

_Kami-sama si me escuchas no dejes que el diablo salga de donde se encuentra por lo que más quieras_ murmuraba un asustado pelirrojo, en un rincón suplicando a todos los dioses que habían o si no inventados que cierto general no llegara en ese momento y viera lo que en esos momentos pasaba, pues no quería ni pensar en lo que podría pasar_

Y como sabrán aunque fueran miles las plegarias aquello no funciono, dado que las puertas en ese momento fueron bruscamente abiertas hasta que algunas deberían de ser cambiadas después, dejando a la vista a un pelirrojo, el cual miraba como si estuviera buscando algo, claro que no muchos se dieron cuenta de su llegada ya que se encontraban muy entretenido viendo la escena que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, aunque esto último cambio cuando se escuchó un disparo haciendo que todos los exorcistas giraran sus miradas colocándose al instante una cara de terror puro

_ _llego el diablo en persona__ pensó Lavi al ver el rostro del mismísimo demonio en Cross_

_ ¿quién fue el culpable?_ murmuro haciendo que todos apuntaran al científico, el cual buscaba por todos los medios alguna ruta para poder escaparse_ mocoso suelta de una maldita vez a mi pequeña_ decía apuntando con su arma disparando al instante, cosa que le hizo enojar más al ver como el espadachín abrazaba el cuerpo de su pequeña niña esquivando así la bala_

_ _esto está mejor que las novelas__ pensaba Neah bastante divertido viendo como Cross disparaba y de cómo el espadachín esquivaba teniendo entre sus brazos a una muy sonrojada albina que al parecer aun no procesaba lo que estaba pasando_

_creo que es mejor que nos calmemos y que conversemos de una vez lo que está pasando aquí_ dijo Tiedoll al momento de llegar, viendo como la vida de su estudiante corría peligro_

_primero déjame matarlo, no ves que esta ensuciando con sus asquerosas manos a mi pura e inocente hija, ten por seguro que después de conversar civilizadamente, hare que asuma la responsabilidad de tocar a mi pequeña flor_ menciono Cross con el ceño fruncido sin importarle las quijadas prácticamente caídas al suelo al escuchar aquellas palabras_

_K…K…Kanda me puedes soltar_ menciono con una voz sumamente suave muy diferente de la que usualmente usaba, cosa que extrañamente el espadachín obedeció_ Oto-san

_tksss ve a cambiarte Allen para luego hablar con estos idiotas_ decía no muy convencido al tener que revelar la verdad_ hey estúpido conejo acompáñala a su habitación y si a la vuelta trae un pequeño rasguño en su delicada piel ya sabes lo que te pasara

_HAI CUIDARE A A-CHAN CON MI VIDA SEÑOR_ grito como un soldado intentando no temblar al recordar aquella tortura al enterarse de la verdad de aquella forma, aquello no quería repetirlo ni siquiera pensarlo_

_más te vale mocoso_ dijo con una dura voz para luego acercarse a la albina_ ten pequeña, una señorita no debe andar con aquellas fachas_ dijo entregándole su abrigo para que aquellos bastardos, como le decía él, no siguieran viendo cierta parte de la menor_

_gracias, enseguida vuelvo_ dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir junto a Lavi del lugar_

_antes que pregunten tendrán que esperar a que lleguen_ dijo mirando con una fiera mirada al espadachín, no lo mataba solo porque su pequeña lo amaba aunque le costara admitir aquel idiota era fuerte, lo suficiente fuerte como para proteger a su niña si es que este se enamoraba de ella_ _tkkss si tuviera que elegir con quien mi pequeña debería estar seria con él idiota que tengo al frente, los demás son unos imbéciles débiles como para proteger a la persona que tantos años he cuidado y protegido__

Mientras en cierta habitación

Una albina se quitaba la ropa para luego ver que se colocaba, ya no podría volver a usar la vestimenta de hombre ya que no tenía lógica ahora que todos sabían de la verdad

_no recordaba tener el uniforme de la orden_ mencionaba al ver en su armario el traje que usaban las exorcistas_

_ _aunque este es diferente al usual_

 ___ si puede que Road lo haya traído sabes que le encanta crear ropas_ respondió sin darse cuenta que dos pequeñas sombras se encontraban en la habitación, ambas sonriendo llenas de felicidad al saber que su labor ya estaba completa ahora solo quedaba que aquellas dos personas pusieran de su parte para que por fin puedan estar juntas_

A los pocos minutos salió de su habitación siendo vista por Lavi el cual se encontraba apoyado en la pared en espera que la menor saliera

_waooo sí que te ves hermosa hermanita_ dijo con una sonrisa con ambos pulgares arriba signo de aprobación_

_gracias, bueno será mejor que vayamos no quiero que mi maestro mate a alguien_ comenzando a caminar escuchándose enseguida el sonido de las botas al caminar_

_ _es lindo este traje además gracias a la media de tu pierna que es más larga que la otra esconde a la perfección la segunda inocencia_

 ___ _si es lindo y cómodo, la próxima vez que hable con Road se lo agradeceré__ respondió en su mente viendo como no faltaba mucho para llegar_

_ ¿nerviosa?

_un poco no sé cómo reaccionaran los demás

_quedaran sumamente sorprendido más al ver tu belleza_ dijo con una sonrisa _

_bien ahora que estas aquí te presentare, idiotas ella es Allen Walker mi aprendiz, y sí, siempre fue mujer solo lo ocultaba durante todo este tiempo_ dijo al fin mientras todos miraban a la recién llegada, la cual hacia una pequeña reverencia. Un tanto lejos se encontraba cierto exorcista con un rostro lleno de sorpresa e impresión, ahí a unos pasos de él se encontraba la mujer que siempre intentaba alcanzar en sus sueños, cosa que al parecer este día por fin sabia de quien se trataba, entendiendo ahora las extrañas palabras de aquellas gemelas_


	10. Chapter 10

Todos se encontraban con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos mirando de arriba a abajo a la jovencita que tenía frente a sus ojos, era una hermosa joven que con aquella ropa se veía aún más encantadora de lo que ya era y que decir de las curvas que poseía, varios hombres tenían sus rostros sonrojados mientras que casi se la comían con la mirada, claro que todo cambio cuando escucharon dos balazos

_el que intente hacerle algo será convertido en un colador, entendieron_ menciono Cross completamente serio haciendo que muchos asintieran_ además esta jovencita ya tiene a alguien así que ríndanse bastardos

-Maestro_ dijo toda sonrojada haciéndola ver demasiado tierna

_ **por lo que se ve se lo tomaron bastante bien, sin contar que prácticamente algunos te desvisten con la mirada, por si acaso deberás colocar una barrera a tu alrededor uno nunca sabe cuándo puede atacar un pervertido, además como crees que se lo tomaran de lo que tienes dos inocencias**

 **_** _lo de la barrera te hare caso y sobre lo otro ni idea pero lo mantendremos en secreto, si el maestro no lo menciono es mejor no decir nada además este uniforme lo oculta bastante bien, solo debo tener cuidado cuando quiera darme un baño__ respondió mientras observaba como el pelirrojo seguía amenazando a todas las personas, cosa que le causaba bastante diversión ver aquel lado sobreprotector que tenía el mayor_

se encontraba bastante divertida hasta que sintió una penetrante mirada a su persona haciendo que girara encontrándose que aquella persona era el samurái, al darse cuenta de ello no pudo evitar que comenzara a colocarse nerviosa, más al ver que este se acercaba

_q…q…que pasa bakanda_ murmuro mirando hacia el suelo, pues los nervios se la comían, aquella era la primera vez que estaba en frente del espadachín como era en realidad_

_nada moyashi_ respondió mientras colocaba ambas manos en las mejillas de la menor haciendo que subiera la mirada, colocándose completamente roja al notar como el peli azul se iba acercando a su rostro_ solo que hay algo

_q…q…que cosa_ dijo muerta de la vergüenza podía sentir la cálida respiración del mayor en sus labios haciendo que se estremeciera _

Todos los demás habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo mirando sorprendidos aquella escena, varios hasta se habían golpeado al pensar que estaban viendo una ilusión pero no era así, Kanda Yuu aquel arisco, egoísta, amargado y todos los sinónimos y apelativos que existían se había acercado hasta tocado el rostro de la persona que hace unos días odiaba a muerte.

Cuando Kanda había a decir y hacer lo que había querido desde que la vio algo le interrumpió, mejor dicho el llanto de su maestro quien decía a saber qué cosas pero se le notaba la felicidad interrumpió el momento haciendo que a regañadientes se alejara viendo a todos que se encontraban como estatuas viendo lo que sucedía, sin decir nada salió del lugar al mismo tiempo en que Allen volvía a respirar

_A-chan ¿no quieres comer algo?_ propuso para aligerar el ambiente y que la pobre albina se tranquilizara_

_vamos_ menciono toda contentando con una gran sonrisa para luego tomar el brazo del pelirrojo y salir en dirección al comedor_

_ya están advertidos y como vieron a mi pequeña ya tiene alguien en su corazón_ dijo con una sonrisa ladeada antes de salir del lugar_

_QUE!_ se escuchó en todo el lugar al darse cuenta de lo que se refería Cross y de enterarse de la persona que había robado el corazón a la albina_

 **En el comedor**

 **_** me pregunto que habrá pasado_ decía la albina dejando de comer por unos segundos_

_seguro que Cross los habrá amenazado o dicho como los torturaría_ respondió Lavi para luego comer un trozo de la tarta que había pedido_

_cierto, tienes razón_ dijo para luego comer sus deliciosos dangos_

Después de aquello ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la albina para hablar de diversas cosas, pues Allen no quería que le preguntaran, mejor dicho que la interrogaran del porque había escondido su verdadera identidad y otras cosas.

Ambos se encontraban bastante entretenidos hablando hasta que escucharon el toque de la puerta, extrañados Allen fue a abrir encontrándose con cierto espadachín haciendo que un ligero sonrojo se pintara en sus mejillas

_Komui te manda a llamar moyashi_ menciono viendo de reojo la femenina habitación además de cierto conejo que solo sonreía como idiota cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño_

_vamos A-chan, puede que sea importante_ respondió mientras la albina asentía saliendo así de la habitación en dirección al despacho de aquel loco científico

Al llegar se sentaron en el sillón esperando a que este dijera algo, Komui solo le entrego un sobre el cual dentro tenía una especie de invitación dirigida a su persona por lo que procedió a leer, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro, aquello era una invitación para un baile en la mansión Kamelot, no había creído cuando en una de las grabaciones realizadas por Tim, Road se la había mencionado y mientras que el padre de esta decía que si o si debía de asistir siendo apoyado por los gemelos y Tikky

_como ves Allen-chan aquello es algo extraño, más si te han invitado, puede que sea una trampa del conde y que este controlando a aquellas personas

_si es así es mejor investigar_ respondió ella, esperando que este aceptara ya que quería verlos además al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que se trataban prácticamente de los noah, bueno aún no se conocía el hombre del padre de Road y daba gracias que solo colocara este y no su apellido en la invitación y de que mencionara nada que los pudiera delatar_ tendremos que descartar esas posibilidades, además si se encuentra preocupado puedo ir con Lavi

_cierto, yo cuidare de A-chan_ respondió el pelirrojo dándose cuenta de quienes se trataban, al final de cuentas la albina le había contado todo aunque al principio le costó creer al final lo acepto, pues todos podían tener una segunda oportunidad y ellos no eran la excepción_

_yo también iré_ menciono Kanda pues ni loco dejaría a la albina estar con aquel estúpido conejo, no ahora que entendía lo que sentía y que la tenía tan cerca_

_bien como están las cosas irán los tres a ver aquello, por cierto deben ir de etiqueta al parecer será una gran celebración, vayan a cambiarse que deben de irse enseguida y por cierto deben de comportarse_ dijo esto último viendo al espadachín_

Luego de ello y del paso de 10 minutos fuera de las puertas del arca se encontraban dos hombres bastante atractivos pero el que destacaba era cierto espadachín que llevaba un traje negro, una camisa de un azul oscuro y una corbata negra su cabello se encontraba suelto dándole un toque más elegante y atractivo.

Ambos se encontraban en espera de cierta albina para partir, ya estaban por irla a buscar cuando escucharon el sonido de los zapadas de tacón sonar en el suelo haciendo que miraran en dirección de donde venía aquel sonido, quedando sumamente sorprendidos, ahí a unos cuantos pasos venia la albina con un vestido rojo con unos toques en negro, sus cabellos se encontraba ondulado con un pequeño sombrero de adorno dándole un toque bastante hermoso además de resaltar la belleza que poseía

_bien nos vamos_ menciono con una sonrisa antes de cruzar la puerta seguido de los demás_


End file.
